


Blow

by hellcsweetie



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, this is mostly Donna thinking about Harvey's penis so approach with caution haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellcsweetie/pseuds/hellcsweetie
Summary: Donna thinks she’d never truly enjoyed these before.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Donna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Kelly (lifeofdarvey on twitter), for the prompt and the trust, and Cassie (darveypainted on twitter) for the enthusiasm. Hope you like it :)

Donna thinks she’d never truly enjoyed blowjobs before.

It’s not that she didn’t like giving them - she’s good at it, like with everything else she does, and she has always enjoyed making her partners feel good. But not all guys know how to _receive_ blowjobs; some just thrust into your mouth unceremoniously, some don’t groom enough, some don’t make the necessary “dietary adjustments”. She has never minded doing it because she’s always picked good partners who at least make all the rest enjoyable, but that always felt more like protocol than actual sex for her.

But with Harvey, of course, everything is different. 

And not just because he keeps everything very much in check. But because, in all her years doing that, she has never felt quite the same connection she feels with him. There’s just _something_ about looking up at him and finding his eyes filled with wonder and lust and love. Every single time it’s special, as foreplay or as good morning or as quick relief when she really wants to do it all but they don’t have time. 

She’s done it in the bedroom and in the shower and in the car and almost did it in his office, once, was right about to drop to her knees when she heard distant footsteps that told them they were not, in fact, alone as they had thought. And every single time, no matter the place or the context, Harvey looks down at her with those shiny eyes and, behind the darkness fuelled by desire, a mix of surprise and uncertainty, like he still can’t quite believe she’s about to suck him off.

But she does, and she loves it. She loves the silky feel of his skin between her lips, how warm and supple it is. She loves licking a trail up the underside of his shaft; wetting her lips and sliding the tip lightly over them; scraping her teeth softly against the ridge on the edge of the head. 

She likes to start slow, focusing on the head and gradually making her way down, elongating each stroke until she’s set a steady rhythm. She goes up and down and left to right, covering every inch she can reach and aiding with her hands.

She tries to be thorough, though she alternates moves so as not to make it repetitive. When they’re getting each other in the mood, on one of their long nights together, she likes to leave sloppy, wet kisses up the sides of his cock, getting it slippery enough to eventually slide easily into her. When they’re in a hurry, she bobs her head fast and flicks her tongue repeatedly against his slit as her hand fondles his balls gently. When she’s feeling particularly dirty, she likes to take his hand and bring it to her hair, and she likes that he instantly gets the message and fists it, almost harshly, and fucks into her mouth, taking full control.

Donna loves watching him whenever she can. Once she’s satisfied with her rhythm and movement, she glances up beneath her lashes, making the most coquettish expression she can, and she watches his face contort in pleasure, his jaw flexing and his nostrils flaring as he gets more and more worked up. Sometimes his eyes are closed tight, when they have time and he wants to enjoy it; other times he’s watching her almost like she’s his prey, and that sends a flash of heat down to her core like nothing else.

She honestly gets so turned on by it, by the fact that she’s giving him this much pleasure, that she has this much of an effect on him, that more than once she has come from that and a handful of strokes against her clit alone.

She knows he likes pulling her hair roughly, but she also knows he likes caressing her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear or gathering it gently at the nape of her neck so as not to get in her way. She knows he likes to murmur things down at her, like when he tells her she’s beautiful and when he tells her he loves her like this, on her knees for him or with his cock between her lips, or any other filthy combination of words he can think of.

She doesn’t know what exactly creates that connection, but she thinks it’s a very real, burning desire to make him happy, to make his muscles clench and his mind trip and fall into the abyss with only her name thrown in sharp relief. She thinks it’s the same for him, the way he sometimes goes down on her and doesn’t immediately follow it up with sex, not until she asks him explicitly to “just fuck me, Harvey”. She’s always enjoyed making her partners feel good but she wants to make him feel _happy_. And loved. And hot. And doing this for him is one way to achieve that.

And so Donna loves giving Harvey a blowjob. She loves coming up with new ways to drive him crazy, using teeth and tongue, tilting her head so his cock bumps against the inside of her cheek and he can watch it as it does. She loves how he groans every time she moans around him, his fingers digging deeper into whatever part of her he’s holding. She loves brushing the tip against the roof of her mouth, watching him revel in the sensation. And, when she can remember beforehand to do that sneaky trick her friends taught her back in college, she likes to take him in slowly, further and further, until he’s sliding down her throat and his breathing speeds up and he moans a “fuck, Donna”.

She loves learning his reactions and his responses. She loves feeling his legs tremble when he’s about to come. She loves how he always asks before he does, and she doesn’t always like swallowing but she does like tasting him, milking him dry and having him yank her up right after so he can kiss her.

It’s crass and erotic and decadent and if she closes her eyes and lets her mind drift she sometimes forgets a little what’s really happening, who it really is, and she can feel a bit cheap. But Harvey somehow has a way of reading her, and knowing what she’s thinking and feeling almost as much as she knows those things about him. And so when she does forget, he almost always slips a hand under her jaw, tips her face towards his and whispers he loves her. And she thinks, _thank God_ she can spend the rest of her life doing this.


	2. Harvey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Elle (@miieh_ on Twitter) proposed I did a companion piece of sorts for the first chapter and I loved the idea, so here we are! Hope you like it :)

Harvey has always enjoyed going down on women.

He learned from a young age that most men have no idea what they’re doing, from the anatomy to the motions to the signs that it’s going well. Harvey’s smarter than most men, more observant. He has a quick, skilled tongue, and when he learned to put it to good use he found out he was good at this. Really good. And he learned that being good at this in particular was a good way to get women in his bed, and an even better way to make them come back if he wanted them to. So, to Harvey, hearing their moans and feeling their trembling bodies has always served as confirmation that he knows exactly what he’s doing and he’s every bit as proficient at this as he believes himself to be.

But with Donna, of course, everything is different.

It’s not that he doesn’t enjoy it - he does, so much, some days almost as much as the sex itself. But he finds out he enjoys it for a different reason. Because the first time he did it after they got together, once he could finally let himself appreciate this for all it was and feel everything he had to feel, he watched Donna completely unravel before his eyes and it is a thing of beauty.

Donna _loves_ oral. She’ll have him down there for hours if he lets her, and once or twice he even does. She’s incredibly responsive, reacting to his every touch, from his fingertips trailing lightly up her inner thigh to his tongue thrusting into her. Sometimes she’s bossy and commanding, closing her thighs against his head and keeping him glued to her, or pulling his hair this way and that. Other times she relinquishes all control, nails digging into his forearms as her back arches and she lets him do whatever he wants to her.

He has a usual playbook, though sometimes he alternates depending on her mood. He starts nibbling on her inner thighs, making his way slowly up to the apex of her thighs. He likes to give her a nice, long stroke over her panties, especially if the fabric is thin. And then he strips her naked, spreads her outer lips with his thumbs, and dives in, tracing a line from her core up her middle, mixing her juices with his saliva to get her even wetter. He makes sure to be thorough between her folds, because he finds out Donna is especially sensitive in some places other than her clit and it’s fun to take advantage of that. If he wants to, he can have her come twice without even reaching the bundle of nerves, just from pressing the tip of his tongue in that one spot and flicking incessantly until she’s crashing beneath him.

He uses fingers and tongue and lips and teeth; every time it’s about giving her the best oral she’s ever had. And now that she will never have sex with anyone else again, his competition is himself. He likes to see what he can do each time to drive her more and more mad, to have her letting out a string of high-pitched moans and fisting his sheets and rutting her hips helplessly as his tongue slides against her.

The thing is, Donna is so collected and in control all the time. She may be sassy and fun but she’s miss prim and proper as well. And few things crack that façade more than him going down on her. Watching her writhe because of his ministrations, seeing her eyes shut tight and her face contorted in pleasure, her hair in a tangled mess on his pillow, it makes him feel things he never imagined. Because there’s no feeling like making Donna feel good.

Nothing in this world compares to making her happy, it’s Harvey’s greatest goal and greatest pride, now that they are together. He felt that before too, when he got immense satisfaction from making her laugh or getting her to blush. But now it takes on a whole new meaning and dimension. He can make her happy by cooking dinner. He can feel her smile against his neck when he tells her he loves her. And he can make her happy in bed, make her body feel worshipped and satisfied and watch her skin glow.

He loves every single part of it. He loves the heady taste and scent of her, how it’s so ridiculously _Donna_ he was transported back to that night thirteen years ago the first time he tasted her again. He loves how beautiful she is. He loves exploring the length of her pussy, circling his tongue around her clit again and again as her hips move in time with him. He loves how wet and warm she always is for him. He loves giving her thorough strokes with the flat of his tongue, and flicking the tip of it quickly from side to side.

And he thought it would stop being fun after a while because there’s not a lot you can do differently each time, but he found out that the real fun is trying to read her to understand what she wants, what she needs from him each night. Or, instead, taking her by surprise by making her come in three minutes, or dragging it on until she’s on the brink of frustration and then sucking on her clit and making her scream unexpectedly. 

Harvey loves how each time it feels like a unique experience. When he takes her from behind, her cheek against the mattress as she pushes her ass, already high up in the air, further into his face. When he has her over him - which, as it turns out, she doesn’t love, but he does - and he can grab her hips and pull her down and she grinds as she holds on to the headboard. When he maneuvers her legs wider or higher and licks her vigorously, entering her shallowly with his tongue or more fully with his fingers as he catches her clit between his lips.

Donna loves it all, and one of his favorite things about doing this is how loud she gets. She’s always vocal during sex, be it with encouragements or sighs or moans. But when he’s down here, hands roaming her body and kneading her breasts and mouth otherwise occupied, she has nothing to hold her back. And so she cries out, moans and groans and sobs, louder and higher as she gets closer to release, and it truly is like music to his ears. It’s the hottest thing he’s ever heard and he wouldn’t trade it for any other sound in the world. Sometimes just her voice like that is so powerful that he needs to squeeze the base of his cock a few times to get it to calm down so that their fun doesn’t end too soon.

So, yeah, he loves going down on Donna. He loves the lazy, sated smile she gives him after she comes. He loves her fingers wrapping tightly around strands of his hair and her nails digging into his scalp. He loves that she loves it, and that she loves him doing it to her and for her. He loves her body thrashing and her core pulsing and he loves that he can make her at least infinitesimally as happy as she makes him. And he absolutely loves it when she stops him midway, grabs his jaw with both hands and pulls him back up, shaking her head and saying “I need you, now.”


End file.
